What a Night
by SternEinFeuer
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio were going to have a night of clubbing. But what's this? Someone had a different idea. talk of PrusAust. Rated T for The Trio so some language, not much pervness though


**disclaimer:** These guys are not mine ;~;

* * *

"Antonio, Gilbert!" Francis yelled as he entered the Spaniard's home, ignoring the glare Romano gave him for yelling. They had set up a time to meet, and judging from the extra set of shoes, France knew the Prussian had already arrived, now he just had to find them in the overly large house. It wouldn't be too hard though. They'd be in the game room, or in Toni's room. Maybe even by the pool even if the sun was already setting. The smell of tomato's filled the house and he made his way to the kitchen, looking around the door to see the albino throw what looked to be some form of sauce at his Spanish friend then duck for cover.

"Nombre de Dios Gilbert?" The Spaniard huffed and wiped his face off, slyly reaching for a wet hand towel. Gilbert stuck his tongue out and laughed. He ran around the island in the kitchen. Francis took this opportunity to step into the kitchen, making eye contact with the plotting Antonio. With a quick nod, they were on the same page.

"Good throw Gil! Got him right in the face!" Francis said and Gilbert smirked. Now that he had attention, the fun would begin.

"Of course I did! I'm awesome!" The Prussian stated and went on from there about how it couldn't have been more awesome. Francis loved that about Gilbert. He was always so happy, even if his ego was big enough for five hundred countries. Sometimes, it's what was needed. The goofing off, the constant smirk. The Frenchman had to hand it to the Prussian, he knew how to liven things up. World meetings were never the same with him around. Many times, the meeting never fully finished and Gilbert left the room laughing as his brother shook his head, no longer apologizing for his older brother's behavior. It was something that people had grown to love. It had been missed those long years he'd been in Russia, so no one took it for granted as they had before.

"You know what else is awesome?" Gilbert said, breaking into Francis's thoughts, "Gil-OW!" he yelled and put his hands over his bottom turning around and narrowing scarlet eyes at the laughing Spaniard who'd just whipped him with the damp hand towel.

"Amigo! The look on your face!" Antonio laughed, as did Francis, and soon Gilbert was laughing too. The Bad Touch Trio, that's what they were called. Or, when other countries like Austria wanted to group them; the Bad Friends Trio. Those three were notorious for the stunts they'd pull. Nothing now like when they were all playing pirate, but still note worthy. They knew how to liven things up even more with Francis's fashion sense, Antonio's mysterious air, and Gilbert's rebel without a cause look. Those three going anywhere together would mean equal amounts of trouble and fun.

"So Toni," Gilbert finally said after he'd stopped laughing, his smirk still in place, "What are we doing tonight? You called us over, and the way you're dressed tells me we're not staying in." Scarlet and azure eyes flashed brightly, and emeralds did the same.

"Clubbing my dear friends." This got a cheer from the other two which turned into a yelp when Romano took hold of Francis's hair and tugged on it.

"You stupid man! Take your goddamn shoes off when you come in!" The Italian yelled and let go of the blond hair, glaring at the other two in the room. When they gave him blank looks, he gave an exasperated sigh and stomped out of the room, muttering something about stupid men.

"He still nags like a wife…" Francis said and Antonio agreed. He didn't know what to do with the Italian. Sure, the little brunette had gotten better over the centuries, but he was still fowl mouthed and ill-mannered many times. But, those thoughts were quickly erased as Antonio remembered what him and his two closest friends would be doing that night.

Hanging around the living room, they all talked about what the night would entail. No bushy eyebrowed England breathing down Francis's neck. No pissed off Italian trying every chance he got to make Antonio's night stressful. No over protective younger brother with an equally annoying at times Lovino making sure the Prussian stayed safe. Then Roderich with his sighs and grumbles about Gilbert not coming to him drunk. There had been only a few nights since they had gotten together where that had happened. Each time was after a night with Toni and Francis. Of his two friends, the Prussian was the only one in a confirmed relationship. Romano wouldn't admit it openly to anyone but Spain about his feelings, but that didn't mean no one had caught the small kisses. And with Arthur's eyes set on an idiotic American, and a Canadian who showed no interest, Francis was stuck. Both people he'd ever consider being with he had no chance with.

After the sun had finally set, the Trio started to make their way out of the house. Everything was in check, and they were ready to go. Or, so they thought. One look at the Spaniard's car told them that wouldn't be happening. The tires were all flat. A closer examination by all of them lead to one conclusion: They'd been slashed. After mulling it over, Francis and Gilbert gave a quick laugh at the same time and looked at one another. "Our cars! The ones we rented. Crisis adverted."

They just had to pick which car they would take. They debated before settling on Gilbert's rental. The BMW was a newer one, and not entirely the Prussian's first choice, but it was sleek and black. Air conditioning, GPS, heated seats, this car had enough to make Gilbert happy. With all three in agreement, Gilbert turned to go back to the house. He'd left the keys in the kitchen, he had no need to bring them. "I'll grab yours too Francis." He said as he headed back to the house and stopped. In the doorway was the Italian, car keys in hand.

"Looking for these?" He asked and shut the door. The Prussian sprinted to the door and got there in time to hear the dead bolt slide, effectively locking the three of them out.

"Mein gott! Romano! Unlock this door before I break it down and throttle you!" Gilbert yelled as he pounded on the door. All he heard was laughing and he ran a hand through his hair. "Toni! Where's your spare key?"

"Under the mat Gil." Antonio said as he came up next to the Prussian. He bent down and lifted the mat to find nothing there. "The little shit! He took the spare key…And the one off my key ring!" Antonio yelled as he found the key missing. "And, we left him alone earlier. Amigos, we're not going anywhere tonight. I don't think we'll get in either. Romano had enough time to lock us out and we won't get in if he doesn't want us to…"

"What about the windows?" Francis asked and went over to the ones that didn't have screens closest to the door. All of them were locked. "The bastard! He ruined our night!" Francis huffed. Now he wouldn't be able to show off his new pants. All three of them sulked in the driveway for what seemed like hours, but was maybe twenty minutes before the looked at a now chuckling Gilbert.

"Ja, we're locked out. But you know what else is out here? A pool." He said simply and stood, already running off to the pool in the back. All they'd have to do was climb the fence and they could just be by the pool all night. All three climbed the fence and stripped down to almost nothing before jumping into the pool all at once. Water splashed everywhere, getting the towels used earlier soaking wet again. Prussia complimented himself on his awesome idea and dunked the Frenchman. They spent hours fooling around until all the lights in the house had been off for a while.

"Say Francis, Gilbert. Do you think Romano remembered to lock the window to his own room?" He smiled.

No, he hadn't, that was the one thing Romano had forgotten to lock, and the reason he would have a very rude awakening.

* * *

A/N: So, this was somewhat rushed, I just let my overtired fingers do the thinking. As always, reviews are appreciated. Sorry for the, well, suckishness of it, but this is what I get for being overtired no?


End file.
